The Meeting of the Doctors
by thehelper900
Summary: When the TARDIS pulls the 11th Doctor (Clara version) into somewhere unknown, he meets his previous self along with Amy and Rory. Then, at the same time, the 10th and 12th Doctor appear. One-shot. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? *Waggles fingers* It is a mystery.


**A Slight Mix-Up**

** Chapter 1**

"So where do you want to go Clara?" the Doctor asked, his voice ringing out through the console room of the TARDIS.

Clara replied saying, "Something Roman."

The Doctors' face fell at hearing this and asked her back, "You sure? I mean we haven't been out of the Earths' vicinity for a while now."

Clara replied simply, "Yes, of all the places you have taken me, you haven't taken me to the Roman empire. I mean it was a big part of the history of mankind."

The Doctor nodded at that and ran around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers until the familiar wheezing and whooshing sound appeared. He then opened the door and held the door open for Clara who had a grin on her face, but the Doctor had a smirk and with his clothes and bow tie, he seemed out of place with where he was going. He then stepped out grabbing Clara's hand and ran out the door. He then looked at her face seeing the wonder in it and he smiled inwardly. He then walked around and picked up a fruit and started eating eat leaving Clara stare at him in horror. He then asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

Clara pointed behind him and he whirled around seeing an angry shop vendor heading towards him shouting, "You got to pay for that!"

The Doctor having forgotten to bring money turned around grabbed Clara and shouted, "Run!"

The shop vendor now angry called out, "Thieves, stop those thieves! Someone help me!"

People started noticing and tried to get in front of the pair. The Doctor and Clara ran through the winding streets of the Roman empire while taking in the sights and sounds. Then the pair started slowing down catching their breath sure that they had gotten away from the vendor. Then Clara turned around and scolded the Doctor angrily whispering at him saying, "You idiot, are you trying to get us arrested?"

The Doctor replied, "It was interesting though wasn-"

The Doctor abruptly stopped talking when he noticed his former incarnation walking along with Donna. He quickly told Clara who looked where the Doctor was looking and whispered, "We have to leave, now."

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because of very complicated thing that could rip this universe apart. Something I don't want to fix again. Now come on!"

He then grabbed her hand and they went running past the crowded streets and went to the TARDIS. He then told her, "Wait here a moment, I need to get something."

The Doctor left and came back withing a minute with a fez in his hand grinning like a child. Clara sighed and asked, "Will there be a day when you aren't attracted to fezzes?"

The Doctor shook his head and then told her, "No, fezzes are cool and we had to leave because my previous self was here, I'll take you somewhere else if you want."

Clara nodded which prompted the Doctor to run around again and he pushed levers and pulled them until the familiar noise of the wheezing and whooshing sound came.

He then opened up the door prompting Clara to go through it and as he followed his face fell, in front of him was Amy Pond along with Rory and his self from a few centuries ago. The Doctor then ran up to Amy and hugged her and then went up to Rory and hugged him saying, "It's been a while since I saw you Ponds."

His former self then asked, "Are you me?

The Doctor nodded and said, "The one and only."

His former self laughed and said nice fez. The Doctor replied, "Thanks, now we just need to find out what's going on here."

Clara then asked, "Oh my god, is that your previous self. He looks better."

The Doctor turned to Clara and said, "Really?"

Clara nodded and then said, "The Doctor talked about you a lot."

Then her expression fell as she remembered how heartbroken the Doctor was and the Doctor himself grew sad. Then the Doctor told asked his previous self, "Do you know why we're here?"

The Doctor shook his head and then both of them froze as more wheezing and whooshing sounds appeared. Two more TARDISes arrived and their doors opened revealing the 10th doctor and the 12th Doctor with Clara at his side. Everyone just stared at each other.


End file.
